EnNatsu
— Natsumi to Endou }} EnNatsu is the het ship between Raimon Natsumi and Endou Mamoru from the Inazuma Eleven fandom. Canon Inazuma Eleven Natsumi is initially against the Raimon soccer club and is set on disbanding the group. However, after watching a few matches, Natsumi sees potential in the team and becomes a manager for the team. She helps and guides Endou several times. It is later revealed in Season 2 that Natsumi holds romantic feelings for Endou. Inazuma Eleven GO In Inazuma Eleven GO, it is revealed that Natsumi and Endou are married. In episode 18, after an exhausting training session, Endou invites young Tenma to his house for dinner. He quickly calls his wife beforehand and asks if she can add another place on the table. Tenma's reaction is one of shock, since he was unaware that Endou had a wife. He asks him about it, to which Endou shyly admits he that he is married. They both arrive at Endou's house and are greeted by Natsumi who introduces herself by her married name Endou Natsumi. She has prepared a huge feast for the boys and they start eating. To Tenma's surprise, the food tastes horrible. He notices that Endou is also not enjoying the meal. However, Endou tells Tenma to continue eating the meal regardless and pretend it tastes good. This is likely so not to hurt his wife's feelings or for Natsumi to find out she isn't good at cooking. She brings them even more food after she finds out they are "enjoying" it and eventually Endou and Tenma finish the whole meal. Endou also tells Natsumi that he met her father earlier in the day. Endou is surprised to hear that Natsumi already knows about the Resistance and she apologizes for not telling him. Though, he doesn't seem hurt that he wasn't told. In episode 24, Endou talks to Natusmi about how the true identity of Ishido Shuuji is Gouenji Shuuya. She comforts her husband and gives him a short pep talk. Afterwards, Endou is given a cooked stewed hamburger by Natsumi. Though again, the food tasted horrible and however her husband commended her on it and said it was perfect. Fanon EnNatsu is a popular ship within the Inazuma Eleven fandom, and particularly one of the most popular het ships. It is one of the few canon ships in the franchise and therefore has gained attention with fans. Many people started shipping EnNatsu after Natsumi is shown to have feelings for Endou in Season 2. It often rivals the Aki/Endou ship or Otonashi/Endou with many fans debating which manager ship might be endgame. In Inazuma Eleven GO, it is revealed that this is EnNatsu. Many people started shipping it after Episode 18 of Inazuma Eleven GO due to the cute interactions the couple share. Fandom FAN FICTION :Endou/Natsumi on FanFiction.Net : WIKIS : on the Trivia * In the dubbed version of Inazuma Eleven, all of the characters are given Western names. Endou Mamoru is called Mark Evans, and Raimon Natsumi is Nelly Ramion (later Nelly Evans).